


(leap!) into my heart

by lixified



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, More tags will be added later, felix is supposed to be a ballerina, fun stuff i know, guys i’m not a ballet dancer let me live, that breaks gender boundaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixified/pseuds/lixified
Summary: lee felix, a world-famous ballerina, moves to south korea and meets stray kids, a dance cover group known for their dark and edgy personalities.  they become fast friends, and thing seem to be looking up.there’s just one thing; why did felix run away from australia?





	1. intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intro

stray kids - a south korean cover group, known for their edgy and dark personalities.

lee felix - world-famous prima ballerina, a prodigy and a rising star.


	2. meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how to hide from the press by lee felix

the day started off like normal; stray kids were warming up in the studio, and jisung was purposely doing everything but warming up.

changbin laughed at chan’s exasperated face. the poor leader had to put up with jisung’s antics every day, and changbin couldn’t help but giggle with each new facial expression.

“jisung, leave hyung alone.” hyunjin teased, and sat beside changbin.

jisung pouted but repented, backing away from chan. the boy skipped over to where seungmin was splayed out like a starfish and cuddled up to him, shoving his face in his neck.

“aw, see now he’s sad-“

woojin was interrupted by the studio door swinging open, and a boy darted through. he quickly slammed the door shut and ducked down, breathing hard, almost as if he had just run a marathon.

the group froze, unsure of what to do. the mysterious boy pressed himself against the wall, and outside, they could hear the pounding of footsteps as several people passed by the studio door.

for a couple of blissful seconds, there was silence.

then the boy practically collapsed, panting. he ran a hand through his hair, most likely a nervous habit.

“uh… you okay, dude?” hyunjin questioned, unsure.

the boy whipped his head up, looking surprised to see them there. panic danced across his face.

“o-oh god i’m so sorry! i didn’t realize this studio was occupied, but i had to get away from the press and this was the first door i saw…” he trailed off nervously. changbin could identify the language as english, but he couldn’t understand it. but his voice, gods above, it was so deep changbin could feel it in his bones.

“woah.” he heard jisung mutter. he couldn’t help but agree.

“hey, it’s okay.” chan responded, again in english. “are you okay, though?”

the stranger smiled, wide and beautiful when he heard the language and the accent. “i’m okay, just tired. are you australian too?”

“yes! no way, another aussie!” chan said, smiling back. he jogged over, reaching down to help the boy up. the boy took chan’s hand gratefully.

“what’s your name?” chan asked.

“i’m felix, what about you?”

“bang chan. nice to meet you, felix.”

“you too! i’m sorry again, i didn’t realize…”

“hey, i promise it’s okay. what did you say you were running from again?”

changbin knew enough english to figure out his name was felix. most of the other words were a jumble of sounds to him, though. from the looks of it, only seungmin and jisung really understood the conversation.

“the press.”

chan’s eyebrows furrowed, confused. “why?”

“hey, not to interrupt anything here, but could someone explain what’s going on?” woojin asked gently. he seemed worried for felix.

chan perked up, just now realizing most people couldn’t understand what was happening.

he turned back to felix.

“do you speak any korean?”

“a little.” felix answered in korean. his voice somehow grew deeper and changbin’s heart skipped a beat.

“guys, this is felix. he’s from australia too!” chan said, leading felix over to their little circle. the boy followed willingly, although he seemed a little nervous to sit down.

jeongin scooted over to make room, and felix sat down slowly.

“that’s jisung, who is laying on seungmin, who is next to woojin, then that’s minho, hyunjin and changbin, and jeongin is the one next to you. say hi everyone!”

a chorus of greetings filled the room and felix nodded shyly in return.

“so, felix-“ chan began, “why are you running from paparazzi?”

the group startled, surprised. most of them hadn’t caught on to the earlier conversation.

“i am well k-known.” felix said, and it was clear he was struggling a bit with korean. chan placed a gentle hand on his knee to encourage him.

“i am a dancer.” he said slowly, a little more confident. it was like a switch had been flipped and everyone grew excited, eyes shining.

“we’re dancers too!”

“are you famous?!”

“do you do hip-hop?”

felix clearly seems a little overwhelmed at all the questions, and chan shushed the group.

“hey, guys calm down. don’t overwhelm him.” chan said, and felix thanked him gratefully.

changbin spoke up for the first time, “so you are a famous dancer?”

an adorably confused expression followed his words. “famous?” he repeated. chan translated for him, and felix nodded once he understood what was being asked.

“wait, felix what’s your full name?” chan asked. changbin looked at the leader, unsure of why it was important.

“lee felix.” he answered. chan’s jaw dropped and hyunjin let out some sort of squeak.

“lee felix? as in, world-famous ballerina lee felix?”

the group froze, some from shock and others from excitement. world-famous?

felix nodded. woojin and jeongin both covered their mouths, surprised.

“dude, my mom fucking loves you.” chan told felix, and the boy flushed a brilliant pink, turning to stare at his shoes.

there was a moment of silence, and for that moment felix was terrified. he’d just made new friends, and he hoped his popularity could stay a secret a little longer, but clearly that wasn’t happening.

“woah, i’m sitting next to lee felix.” jeongin muttered, looking at felix with shining eyes. the australian’s heart melted a little bit at the sight.

“that’s so cool!” hyunjin said, clapping his hands excitedly. jisung was staring at felix with awe, and he rubbed the back on his neck sheepishly.

“it’s not a big thing, really…” he said slowly, his face flushing a brilliant red. he hated people ogling at him, which he had enough of at home, but now here? felix had hoped to stay under the radar in korea, but it seemed like even the teenage population knew about him.

“you guys are dancers?” he prompted, hoping to lead the topic away from him.

“yeah! we do dancer covers!” jeongin said.

“that’s awesome!” felix said, and he really seemed to mean it. changbin would have written anyone else off as just saying that to please them, but there was genuine excitement in felix’s voice.

“do you… hiphop?” changbin asked, in english. the sentence was a little broken but felix just grinned at him, and for the second time that day, his heart did a little dance in his chest.

felix nodded. “sometimes.”

“you want to dance with us?!” jisung yelled, hopeful.

everyone kind of froze, felix included. a world-famous ballet dancer, dancing with them? a korean cover group?

but then felix broke into his widest smile yet, eyes shining, and a shy “you’d let me dance with you?”

fuck, changbin was whipped.

“of course! we’d be honored!” woojin exclaimed. felix’s entire face lit up like a christmas tree.

“really?!”

“yes!”

felix giggled, delighted, and changbin thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. jisung hugged him tight and the twinkle in his eye was worth more than diamonds.

changbin couldn’t help but feel like a new chapter in his life just opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is my first work on here, happy to meet you :) anyway, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another meeting

“hey, binnie-hyung, could you fill up my water bottle?!” jisung yelled from his room. changbin sighed, defeated.

“yes!”

“thanks!”

changbin wandered over to where the three bottles were placed on the counter and grabbed the empty one. jisung was running late (again) so it was no surprise he hadn’t filled it on his own yet.

the rapper placed it under the faucet, feeling the bottle get heavier. his heart was racing. 

they would be meeting felix again today.

changbin blushed at the thought. after a quick exchange of numbers, felix had darted out of the room, not wanting to be late to his own practice. stray kids had just stood there for a second or two after the doors closed, processing.

“did that really just happen?” woojin asked, and everyone just kind of shook their heads, bewildered.

“am i dreaming or did i really just meet lee felix?” jeongin squealed, holding his phone (now with felix’s number in it) close to his chest. chan gulped, now fully understanding the extent of everything.

felix, a world-famous ballet dancer, just gave them his number. that was huge. chan had no doubt several hundreds of thousands of people would kill for his number, a chance to talk to him- yet felix trusted them enough to offer it up after knowing them for five minutes.

“who knows, jeongin,” he said, awed, “maybe he can be your hyung too.”

 

changbin smiled wistfully and tightened the cap on jisung’s water, tossing all three in chan’s backpack. his phone buzzed from across the room, and he jogged over.

the strays (8) 

hyunjinnie (4:55) - who’s ready?!

babyonboard (4:55) - me!!!!!! ❤️❤️❤️

tinymin (4:56) - me! i’m so excited!!!!!!!!!!

jisung is taking forever (4:56)   
sent

mamabear (4:56) - jisung get your life together sweetheart 

kangaroo (4:56) - yeah jisung get your life together

hyung you aren’t ready either (4:56)  
sent

tinymin (4:56) - ooooooooo #exposed

kangaroo (4:56) - wow thanks binnie

❤️❤️❤️ (4:56)  
sent

 

changbin chuckled, hefting chan’s backpack over his shoulder and walking to the car. they’d catch up eventually.

 

by the time the three of them reached the studio, it was around 5:15, five minutes before they agreed to meet felix. seungmin, woojin, and hyunjin were already there, and jeongin texted them to say he and minho would be a little bit late. they weren’t the only ones, apparently, which was somewhat comforting.

“i’m so excited!” jisung exclaimed, bouncing in his seat. chan laughed at the constant state of movement he was in. jisung was too worked up to sit still, and changbin just sighed, exasperated.

“calm down, sungie.” he said.

“how are you not excited?!” 

chan sent him a smirk from the front mirror and changbin gulped. “yeah, binnie, shouldn’t you be the most excited? you seemed to like felix an awful lot.”

fuck chan and his weird ability to read people.

“shut up.”

“awwwwww, does hyung have a crush?” jisung teased, and changbin shot him a dirty look.

“i don’t know, jisung, asked minho out yet?”

chan bust out laughing, and jisung huffed. 

“touchè.”

chan just continued laughing, amused, and led them inside. the lobby was filled with reporters, and they did a double take, confused.

oh, changbin thought, they must be here for felix.

“he has to go through this everyday?” jisung muttered absentmindedly. chan hummed in response but quickened his pace, checking them in and practically shoving them through the doors.

“poor felix…” he said, making their way to the studio. to changbin’s surprise, it was empty; no woojin, seungmin or hyunjin. 

“where’d they go?” chan asked, looking around. he placed his bag on the floor and rummaged through it until he found his phone.

jinnie-baby (5:05) - we’re at studio 5, btw. hyunjin saw felix dancing on his way in and we stopped to watch ❤️

jinnie-baby (5:10) - holy shit he’s actually insane chan

jinnie-baby (5:13) - i’ve never seen anything like him

“oh, they went and watched felix dancing.” chan said to changbin and jisung. jisung pouted. “i wanna see felix dance!” 

“i mean, if he’s not done we could always go see him too.”

“yes!” the youngest exclaimed just as the door opened behind him.

they turned to find woojin, hyunjin, and seungmin, with a sweaty felix in tow. 

damn, felix finished before they could watch.

“hey guys!” jisung said cheerily. changbin ignored the others greetings and focused solely on felix, who gave him a blinding smile.

“hi, binnie-hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work on here, happy to meet you :) anyway, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
